


Rock the Trailer

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, interracial kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Overseas to guest star on the American version of Neo Featherman Ranger, Yukari takes an opportune moment to get steamy with her co-star, a guy named Chris who happens to be her favorite kind of man: black. Anonymous commission.





	Rock the Trailer

Being invited to play guest star on a few episodes of the American version of Neo Featherman Ranger was a great honour Yukari was happy to receive. But on her trip, Yukari was admittedly more concerned with some of the special perks of her guest star spot, like the fact she was in America in the first place, because in America, Yukari could most easily find herself the one thing she craved above all else: big, hard black dicks. There were so many more black men in America than there were back home in Japan, and Yukari was in heaven spending her time indulging as much as she could in as many black men as she could fit the time in to fit into her holes.

"That was such a stressful scene!" Yukari gasped to one of the main stars of the show, a very handsome looking black guy named Chris. She'd had her eye on Chris from the moment she got on set. "So much energy behind it. Do you think I did a good job?" Her eyes fluttered about as much as possible to help lay it on thick that she was flirting with him.

Chris could tell. "Yeah, you did pretty good," he said, eyeing Yukari up and down a few times. "And your English is great."

"Thanks, I've had a lot of practice." She leaned against him firmly. "But I just can't stop worrying about things, and I don't know how we're going to film the next scene if I'm still so tense. Maybe we could go back to my trailer, and you can help me burn through some of my nerves before filming picks back up? I'm sure we could help each other out." Leaning up toward him, she whispered in his ear, "And I have a special tattoo I think you'd really like to see."

Chris hadn't even gotten a word in when Yukari took him by the hand and dragged him off eagerly, teasing him the whole way there, but Chris got it. He understood all too well what Yukari was talking about and what she meant, and before long he found himself in the nice trailer that had been a big part of the guest accommodations for Yukari. "You're one of those girls," he snickered as she tugged him into the trailer and shut the door behind him.

"Which kind?" Yukari asked, hands grabbing at his pants and tugging him toward her, biting her lip as she stared up at him. Chris was exactly her kind of man. Tall, muscular, handsome enough for television and, if all went well, hung like she hoped he would be.

"My favorite kind," he responded, pushing forward to kiss Yukari while she started to undo his pants aggressively, getting his belt open and struggling to get it all down quickly. In turn, Chris pulled Yukari's short shorts down, and as he pulled back,. he saw what he'd been hoping to see. Tattooed on her pelvis, just over her pussy, was a black spade tattoo, like the card symbol. "A girl who knows she's black owned and wears it proudly." The tattoo meant that her pussy was only for men like him, and as Yukari got his cock out, she felt like he in particular definitely applied, as she held in her hand a big, meaty prick just begging for her touch.

"Nngh, and you're my favorite kind of man," she moaned, biting her lip and turning quickly around. She bent herself forward, almost at a perfect ninety degrees as she shoved her perky butt out and whined, "Take me, Chris. Right now. Fuck all all my 'stress' from that last scene!"

Yukari got what Yukari asked for. Chris was happy to provide what she was seeking, pushing forward and sinking his cock into her needy twat, making her whine and gasp in delight at the feeling of the cock sliding into her tight hole. "So good," she whined, looking back over her shoulder at him as she watched him push forward, each thrust pushing his cock deeper into her tight backside as she welcomed the madness and the hunger. "It's been so hard to stay quiet on set. I knew there was something big in those pants waiting for me, and now it's finally buried up my pussy, and I don't want it to stop!"

Chris kept up the pace on fucking Yukari, hands happily squeezing at her perky butt as he watched her hold herself steadily, arms outstretched to brace against the wall as she remained eagerly bent forward and holding herself steady, enduring the deep, hard pounding of his big cock slamming into her. Every moan that he loosed from Yukari's lips was a needy and hot one, and it urged him to keep up the fervid pace on her as hard as he could, thrusting into her quickly enough to make her head spin wildly out of control as she tried to hold onto herself. Fortunately for Yukari, Chris had been eyeing the guest star plenty too; it helped he suspected from her general demeanor and the way she kept looking at him that she was definitely a woman who knew who she belonged to, but even just her cute figure and lovely smile called out to him.

"If you weren't already a snow bunny, I'd be making you one right now, "Chris groaned. "I was going to ask you to come out with me tonight, and I was going to show you how good black cock could be, but now I can tell you don't need convincing." He smacked her ass, making her yelp in excitement before he pulled out of her, tugging her upright and turning her quickly around to face toward him so he could slam into her again, hands grabbing her cute butt once more and lifting her up off of her feet.

On pure instinct, Yukari threw her arms around his shoulders and snapped her legs around his waist, gasping, "Fuck me!" as he pushed forward and shoved her back up against the trailer wall. Savage thrusts hammered into her hot cunt harshly, making her yell out in absolute glee as she received her good, deep pounding, and Yukari wasn't going to slow down for anything now that she was getting what she craved. This was the sweet bonus to the overseas trip she'd been waiting for, and there was no time that Yukari was happier than when she was stuffed full of black cock and relishing in the throbbing heat overwhelming her.

With Yukari up off the floor and wrapped around him, Chris was able to fuck her harder, using the wall for leverage and focusing all his strength on his hips as he hammered forward, hands digging into her butt harder and holding tightly onto her for good measure as he kept up his all-out pace on her tight hole. Nothing was slowing him down now as he pounded forward, the trailer shaking a bit under the pressure of his thrusts and Yukari's moans definitely rising up to indecent heights, but he didn't care about any of that. Not when he had her slick, hot pussy wrapped snug around his cock and her cute face right up in his, begging him so openly for more.

"Only black cock can please me," she whined, pressing her lips up to his ear for lurid whispers of encouragement. "I've had so many dicks before. Japanese boys never satisfied me, and a few white American transfer students disappointed me too. The first time I ever had an orgasm was with a black exchange student, and he made me swear my body to black cock if I wanted to cum. I've kept that promise and only allowed black men to fuck me, and not one of them has ever disappointed. You're so big, Chris, and my slutty little snow bunny pussy feels so full right now, so please don't stop!'

The hot whispers and lurid remarks that Chris received in his ear Definitely helped fuel his aggression, keeping him hungry and aching for more as he thrust forward and relished in fucking Yukari as hard as he could. "I'll fuck you so hard you can't walk properly in your next scene," he growled. "Then once filming is done for the night, I'll come back with you to your hotel and drill your tight ass all night. How does that sound?"

"Yes. All of that sounds amazing, Chris. Please, keep going. I need you to keep fucking me until I break." Yukari was out of control bucking against him, her voice coming down in volume but so desperate and quivering that it was still an insane escalation from earlier; she was just under so much pressure that screaming couldn't convey any of it properly. Everything was going better than planned, and Yukari's enjoyment of this little guest role skyrocketed under the pressure of the huge black dick reaming her. There was nothing she liked better than this, feeling him throbbing and aching, his cock ready to blow with a moment's notice. It was intoxicating for Yukari, who rode out the high as far as she could take it without apology or decency.

Even though Chris's cock seemed like it was going to erupt any second, it was Yukari who came first, her whole body tightening up as pleasure seared through her, the hot thrill of reaching her peak setting her alight. She came hard and loud, all of that vulnerable lowness breaking apart again as she yelled, "Cum in my hot sunny bunny cunt, rut me with that powerful, potent black cum!" as she gave in completely, thrashing about and losing herself to the dizzy heat of her indulgence.

Chris couldn't hold out for long against that kind of plea and such a needy, impassioned cry, and so he happily slammed forward, pinning her to the wall and burying himself balls deep inside of her pussy, cock kissing right up against the entrance to her womb as he blew his load and left Yukari a full, whining wreck whose face took on a lewdly satisfied expression as she shivered in hot, soothing delight. Everything just felt so damn satisfying, and he stared at her cute expression for a little longer than was necessary, just to soak in the lewd sight that had been made of the actress.

Yukari's feet found their way clumsily to the floor, only for her to drop down to her knees as Chris pulled out of her loosened up pussy. She just didn't feel like standing was something she wanted to put the energy into doing, especially not when other things called to her instead. It was much more fun for Yukari to grab at his thighs and press forward, licking up and down his cock all over with needy moans and whines spilling forward as she began to clean him off with her mouth, servicing his cock with the kind of slow, loving devotion that she couldn't help but show. "I live to serve black cock," she whined, staring up at Chris eagerly as she went to work.

"Damn right you do. Clean your pussy off this dick and worship black superiority." He stood there, happily watching Yukari slide even further into lust and need, delighted to find out about her true nature as she showed him without shame just what she really was. It was everything he'd wanted to see, his cock throbbing against her tongue as she licked him clean, not looking to go into a proper blowjob but definitely seeking to tease and rile his cock up further as she let herself go and focused solely on pleasuring him.

For Yukari, it was the right thing to do. This cock had just fucked her to an incredible orgasm, and would be fucking her to many more, but for the moment she wanted to show her gratitude and thanks for Chris, and to reinforce her place and what she was all about. It was the sweet indulgence she had been waiting for, and nothing stopped her from cleaning every inch of his massive cock off, replacing her sticky nectar with her saliva instead. 'There we go," she moaned, biting her lip as she pulled back and rose back up to her feet. "All clean."

"Thanks, this was good," he said with a smirk, reaching around to grab at her ass. "Let's do this again after filming."

"After? No, fuck that!" Yukari grabbed hold of Chris's cock and used her grip to begin dragging him over to the cramped shower stall in the trailer, connected to an external water source. "We still have an hour left to our break, and I don't want to waste a second I could spend getting stuffed full of a majestic cock." She dragged him in, and under the loud stream of hot water she enjoyed many more orgasms before filming resumed again. When she seemed a bit off in her movement, nobody questioned it, even though everyone knew what happened, as the trailer had been rocking and Yukari's screams had almost pervaded the entire lot. Nobody was going to be impolite to the guest star, but almost everyone in her scenes for the day had heard her hot scream of, "My body was made to service black men!" and nobody wanted to admit it.


End file.
